


【晴艾R18】这是药

by iinkP



Category: Kakumeiki Valvrave | Valvrave the Liberator
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 14:41:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21056087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iinkP/pseuds/iinkP





	【晴艾R18】这是药

Lofter存档

【晴艾R18】这是肉

时缟晴人时不时做梦。  
他身处巨大机器人的驾驶舱内，穿梭在让人眼花缭乱的激光之中，敌方我方被击中的机器人爆发出无声的火光，那一瞬间连亿万光年外的星光也被遮蔽；  
他于惊慌失措的人流中逆行，每一个擦肩而过的人的脸孔都模糊不清，没有一个人知道他是谁，他高声宣布自己的名字，而理睬他的人一个也不曾出现；  
他知道指南翔子就躺在那里，在白布底下，然而周围看不清面孔的人如同淤泥沼泽阻碍他前行，有一个似乎熟悉的声音对他说，她已经变成那个样子，不要再去看；  
有人站在他面前，说他要在自己的祖国发起革命，  
“而你想要保护这个地方。”  
“同我定下契约吧。”  
时缟晴人回答他，  
“我不会再让任何一个人受到伤害。”  
“但我也将对你们复仇。”  
“契约成立，艾尔艾尔弗。”

视线从模糊变得清晰，时缟晴人浑身是汗地醒来。时间是凌晨，他只睡了一两个小时。  
多尔希亚的车轮攻击让整个模组都疲于奔命，时缟晴人和所有人一样，已经连续几天没有获得充分的休息。他很累。但此时他感到自己好似在被幽暗的火焰灼烧，喉咙干渴，胸腔被沉沉地压迫。他不太明白这是因为青梅竹马之死的伤痛，还是对多尔希亚的仇恨，或者全部都有。  
时缟晴人翻身跳下床，看到他的战友，他的契约者，他唯一的饵食，正一无所知地沉睡。  
透过窗外隐约的人造光亮，时缟晴人看到艾尔艾尔弗眼下严重的黑影，他回想起自己入睡的时候，艾尔艾尔弗仍旧在埋头规划战术、制定航向。  
艾尔艾尔弗的胸口平缓地起伏着，劳累的不仅是时缟晴人，这也是艾尔艾尔弗难得的休息时间。  
时缟晴人感到瞬息即逝的愧疚，但是他的身体催促着他，于是他伸手卡住艾尔艾尔弗的下颚，凑上他的脖子，凶狠地咬了下去。

一秒以后，时缟晴人天旋地转地被艾尔艾尔弗的肘击撞飞在地板上。艾尔艾尔弗捂着脖子，紧皱眉头，等到视线聚焦到时缟晴人身上的时候，他开口道：“你大半夜搞什么鬼？”  
“我想我是被饿醒了。”时缟晴人爬起身，欺身上前环住艾尔艾尔弗。  
听到时缟晴人这样说，艾尔艾尔弗没有抵抗，尽管他疲惫地抱怨了一句：“一定要这种时间吗？这样完全无法补充睡眠。”  
时缟晴人伸出舌头舔弄刚才他咬出的痕迹，不紧不慢地答道：“身不由己。而且，比起睡眠，还是补充符文来的比较有效率吧？谁也不想过几个小时你们的军队又打过来的时候Valvrave突然无法战斗。”  
“……”  
艾尔艾尔弗动手脱起了睡衣睡裤，在明白处境之后，他的行动力比谁都强。  
时缟晴人无声地看着艾尔艾尔弗利落地褪下T恤，甚至还速度飞快叠成方形，然后往床边的桌子上丢过去。多尔希亚人雪白的肌肤微微泛出光芒，艾尔艾尔弗经受过无数锻炼的肉体紧致结实，并有着完美的线条，充满力的美。  
这真是一个尽职的契约者。他躯体中火焰仍在燃烧，耳鸣渐渐严重起来，就好似有千万声音在叫嚣着对符文的渴求。时缟晴人的眼睛在黑暗中蓝的发亮。

“时缟晴人，你已经忘得连衣服都不会脱了吗？”丢完衣服，艾尔艾尔弗不满地看着方才还饥渴地咬上来，现下却巍然不动眯眼盯着他的时缟晴人。  
时缟晴人用看向猎物的眼神盯着他，身体微微紧绷，像是在准备闪电般的一击。现在，艾尔艾尔弗不太分得清眼前的人到底是被Valvrave所控制的躯壳还是平时的时缟晴人了。但其实这没什么差别，艾尔艾尔弗想。虽然初次见面时这个家伙还是一个天真散漫的少年，但自从他的青梅竹马在多尔希亚的奇袭中丧生后，时缟晴人就像变了一个人一样，将一切的责任都扛在了肩上，听从他的计划与指令，行动果断，在战场上如同武神。艾尔艾尔弗猜到他或许会在最后对他复仇，毕竟他也是参与袭击的一份子，但只要自己的革命能够成功，生命并不是什么不可舍弃的东西。作为契约的一部分，提供时缟晴人的符文需求，尽管有时他们的性爱过于激烈与频繁，让他难以承受，但综合来说，时缟晴人是个让人满意的契约者。——充满效率，而艾尔艾尔弗喜欢效率。  
时缟晴人的呼吸变沉重了，但是他仍然没有行动。  
“哦天哪，快点开始或许还能再补充一会睡眠。”艾尔艾尔弗不耐烦地说。接着他伸手拉下时缟晴人的睡裤，非常直接地含住了他的下体。

温热唇舌的触感激活了时缟晴人，他终于行动起来。  
时缟晴人迅速地脱下了自己的T恤扔到床下，接着微微挺腰将自己的部分更深地插入艾尔艾尔弗的喉咙，一手扣住他的后脑勺，另一手抚上了他光洁的背部。  
“唔……唔，嗯……”口中的物体迅速地胀大，撑满了整个口腔，舌头的侍弄也变得艰难了。它的头部则深深进入了喉咙里，刺激得让艾尔艾尔弗流下泪水。  
感受到身下人难耐地颤抖，时缟晴人更加用力地扣住了他的头不让他脱离。下体清晰地感觉到了柔嫩喉部痛苦的反抗，但那阵阵的抽搐只让时缟晴人的快感更加强烈。直到艾尔艾尔弗的指甲快要掐进他的大腿肉里，时缟晴人才松开了自己的钳制。  
“啊——咳，咳咳……哈……哈……”仅仅几分钟的口交，已经让艾尔艾尔弗满脸都是泪水与津液，他干咳着，颤抖着手抹去嘴角的津液。  
“时缟晴人，你不会循序渐进么？！”艾尔艾尔弗说，他咳得眼角发红，瞪起人来一点威慑力都没有。  
“汲取符文需要怎样循序渐进？”时缟晴人说。他俯下身轻咬艾尔艾尔弗的耳垂，两手则毫不客气地揉捏起他粉色的乳头。  
胸口传来酥麻的感觉，时而痒时而痛。时缟晴人放过了他的耳垂，开始顺着耳根舔下去，舌头搅动的时候，艾尔艾尔弗感到一股湿热，而当他离开之后，那片肌肤又因为感到凉意而起了鸡皮疙瘩。  
方才的进攻如此狂暴，而现下好似又变得游刃有余。艾尔艾尔弗发现时缟晴人在床上的行为难以预料，和平日里那个容易控制的少年判若两人。已经埋头舔到小腹的时缟晴人感受到目光，抬起头来疑问地看了艾尔艾尔弗一眼。他发现那蓝色的眼睛里并没有什么温柔的情感，有的仅仅是苦闷罢了。  
“别麻烦了。进来吧。”艾尔艾尔弗说，伸手翻出了润滑剂。

粘了润滑剂的第一根手指插进身体的时候，艾尔艾尔弗微微地颤抖。他跪趴在那里，臀部翘起，让时缟晴人方便扩张。  
在性事上，如果不是严重发作，那么时缟晴人都做足前戏。他会温和地吻他，做好充足的扩张，插入时运用技巧，让艾尔艾尔弗也能每一次都获得高潮。  
不过两个人通常都只用后背位，也不曾接过吻。只不过是契约的关系，做爱的时候还是不太想看到对方的脸，或许是抱着这样的心思，或许只是因为后背位会快感更强烈一些，总之两人都默认这样的方式。

三根手指在艾尔艾尔弗的私密处进进出出，大量的润滑剂在摩擦下被带出，发出腻滑的响声。时缟晴人轻轻吻了吻他的大腿根，开口道：“我进来了。”  
时缟晴人一寸寸推进，   
火烫而湿滑的内部包裹着他，仅仅停着不动，也能感受到嫩肉渐渐活动起来，一点点收缩着，吸吮着他。  
这才是真正的结合。  
一股力量，无数的记忆，缠绕的感情，全部随着二人的结合涌入时缟晴人的体内，这甜美的力量缓解了时缟晴人的饥渴。  
时缟晴人需要更多力量，时缟晴人也需要将躯体内沉重的阴云排解。  
我需要更多。他的身体随着想法，猛烈地冲击起来。

“呃，啊！啊——”因为姿势的缘故被进入地极深，身体被破开的感触过于强烈，艾尔艾尔弗难耐地叫出声来。  
时缟晴人凭着记忆变换着角度，对着艾尔艾尔弗的敏感带凶狠地冲撞，满意地听到艾尔艾尔弗的声音不受控制地变了调。  
“不，啊……嗯！时缟晴人，别……啊，啊……”艾尔艾尔弗颤抖着，四肢艰难地支撑着身体，脚趾紧紧地蜷曲着。  
我需要更多。时缟晴人不理会艾尔艾尔弗，自顾自地冲击着。力量在不断进入身体，然而胸口的苦闷并没有减少。被袭击炸得粉碎的校园，炸得粉碎的尸体，炸得粉碎的生活，一件件在时缟晴人眼前略过。  
为什么不能保护大家。为什么要遭遇这样的事情。  
我需要更多力量。  
我需要更多。  
“我需要你，艾尔艾尔弗。”  
时缟晴人胡乱地自语，双手死死掐住身下人的臀部，奋力挺进。艾尔艾尔弗的肌肤上留下了红色的指印，而穴口的嫩肉则被大力的进出摩擦得通红。  
艾尔艾尔弗的叫喊声如此甜蜜，如此痛苦。他臀部翘起，身体却无法支撑地倒在床上，因为叫喊而无法闭起的嘴角边淌下津液，他的声音和身体一齐颤抖。  
“够，够了！啊，啊，时，时缟晴人——我……啊……晴人！”在自己身体上肆虐的人彻底陷入了符文的深渊，完全没有任何收敛的意思。艾尔艾尔弗涣散地叫喊着，一切都被控制，一切的感觉都集中在交合处，痛楚与快乐纠缠着，什么都无法思考。

两个人都在激烈的性爱中到达了顶峰。  
时缟晴人抽出自己，穴口被摩擦得一片血红，而浓稠的白色液体混合着润滑剂随着他的离开而顺着大腿淌下来。艾尔艾尔弗在高潮的余韵中轻颤，穴口仍然抽动着。  
这幅景象，如果不是时缟晴人过于疲惫的话，一定可以让他再将身下人压倒一次。  
但是在进食结束之后，他终于感受了疲惫。  
将艾尔艾尔弗的身体翻过来，少年的脸上因为泪水、津液和汗水的缘故而湿漉漉的，眼神依旧茫然，薄薄的嘴唇仍在颤动。时缟晴人趴下身，将额头抵着他的。两个人都汗湿淋淋，两个人的肌肤都火烫。  
“艾尔艾尔弗，现在的我，有足够的力量让你革命成功吗？”时缟晴人问。  
“……”许久之后，艾尔艾尔弗声音沙哑地回答，“可以，你可以。”  
“而我也会保护好模组的每一个人。”  
“你会的。”  
“呵，”时缟晴人皱起眉头干笑，他伸出手指缠绕艾尔艾尔弗的白发，意外地发现它们非常柔软。  
“但我将不会原谅你。”他这样说，呼出的热气吹在艾尔艾尔弗的唇上，像一个真正的亲吻。  
“我不需要你的原谅。”艾尔艾尔弗轻声说。这时候时缟晴人伸手环住了他的腰，将他搂在怀里，一齐挤在狭窄的床上。  
“你说得对。”  
“晚安，艾尔艾尔弗。”


End file.
